Previous apparatuses and systems used for resistance workouts are complicated and unwieldy. Previous apparatuses and systems are also susceptible to limiting constraints, such as the portability of the device, the limited use of a single participant, and the lack of personalization to individual skill level. Still further, previous anchoring apparatuses and systems lack versatility in their integration into an exercise program. For example, some platforms are designed to only incorporate a user's body weight, thereby eliminating its potential use for a heavy lifter, while other platforms have bulky parts or bands that can only be incorporate in a limited number of directions and amount in resistance, thereby eliminating its use for effectiveness.